Ishi kettei
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: C'était censé être la fin pour lui, mais Jiraya-sama est bel et bien vivant. Ce, grâce, aux personnes d'un passé auquel il avait tourné le dos. Par sacrifice ? Ou par erreur ? Un passé qu'il a partagé avec sa dernière équipe de genin, l'équipe 6.
1. La fin

1. La fin

C'était la fin.

Jamais on ne savait quand elle arrivait, mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien elle. Elle qui l'accueillait presque maternellement alors qu'il sombrait le cœur léger, elle qui le caressait d'un rayon de lumière crue et l'enveloppait dans un linceul d'eau pure.

C'était la fin.

Jamais son corps n'avait été si meurtri, si brisé, cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de se soigner. Il avait été saigné, sacrifié pour une cause illusoire, sacrifié par un enfant qu'il avait sincèrement aimé. Mais aucune rancœur ne l'habitait, alors qu'il sombrait le cœur léger, non aucune.

C'était la fin.

Jamais, plus jamais. Fini le ciel vouté et parsemé de moutons blancs. Fini la caresse du vent sur le visage, il n'y avait plus que l'eau. Il avait pris vie dans l'eau et il mourrait dans l'eau, une vraie grenouille. Il sombrait le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur se souvenant de ceux qu'il aimait. Sa vie durant il avait espéré revoir certains de ces êtres chers et maintenant que la vie le fuyait… il le souhaitait d'autant plus. Certes, plus une seule fois le rire de Naruto l'accompagnera, ni la douceur cachée de Tsunade ne le surprendra et s'en était fini de son souhait… il ne reverra pas Sayanelle, Hayato et Inari. Mais tant de personnes l'attendaient…, vous savez, là-bas. Ce n'était pas mauvais de partir.

_Le récit des aventures de Jiraya vaut désormais la peine d'être lu. Le thème du dernier chapitre, c'est un peu "la grenouille qui sort enfin de son puits pour explorer le vaste monde". Hun, hun… Du beau travail, oui… Il est temps de reposer ma plume. Ah ! J'oubliais ! Il me faut trouver un titre pour la suite. Voyons voir…"La légende de Naruto Uzumaki"… Oui, ça fait bien._

* * *

><p>Est-ce vraiment la fin ?<p> 


	2. La grenouille hors de l'eau

Hello, j'espère que vous avez été suffisamment intrigué pour poursuivre votre lecture ;), si oui bienvenue et merci de ne pas avoir directement zappé l'histoire !

Bisous !

* * *

><p>2. La grenouille hors de l'eau<p>

Jiraya, allongé encore dans le noir, tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait voir Minato, voir sa famille. Il se sentait bien, comme si un flux d'énergie pure se mouvait dans son corps et l'invitait à se réveiller. À découvrir une nouvelle vie. Des voix faibles lui parvinrent, elles étaient comme étouffées, insaisissables. Il n'avait plus mal.

La clairière était couverte d'herbes folles et de fleurs sauvages, le soleil timide ne chauffait rien et le vent soufflait, faisant danser la végétation. Sous un grand arbre, dont les branches blanches et tordues s'étendaient dans le ciel, reposait son corps. Il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient cinq à genoux autour de sa personne, de leurs mains s'écoulaient un chakra à vive allure, il y en avait tant qu'un bruissement étrange emplissait la clairière.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Senshi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup entraîné cette technique, tu peux le faire, d'accord ? Concentres-toi bien, tu es à une place importante… ses poumons ne doivent pas lâcher, sinon il est condamné.

La fille acquiesça, sa sensei avait raison. Elle se concentra au mieux et son flux augmenta un peu. L'homme que sensei avait ramené avec Takuma était mort, ou presque. Les instructions rapides et clairs furent donnés dès leur arrivée et, à présent, ils étaient tous en train d'essayer de le sauver. C'était un vieil homme à qu'il manquait un bras et il était tellement brisé que s'il survivait cela relèverait d'un miracle. Elle jeta un regard de biais à son maître, celle-ci avait attaché sa longue chevelure et une main posée sur le cœur de l'homme, tentait désespérément de lui sauver la vie. Les élèves d'Hayato-sensei, l'homme à sa gauche, observaient la scène en silence. Ils n'apprenaient pas les techniques de soin que son équipe avait rapidement abordé. Sensei souhaitait que ses élèves peaufinent leur art de soigner durant leurs années communes, non dans le but d'en faire une spécialisation mais pour avoir suffisamment de technique pour être capable d'aider. "Il y aura toujours des vies à sauver lors de votre chemin en tant que ninja.", avait-elle dit lors de leur deuxième entraînement, il y a quelques mois de cela à peine. Cela s'avérait être vrai.

- Jiraya-sama, est-ce que tu m'entends ? La demande de la femme s'était transformée en murmure, elle sentait les larmes monter en elle, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle devait le revoir. Son ami d'enfance, Hayato, était toujours médusé et soignait patiemment le bras de l'ermite.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé, Sayanelle ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? s'interrogea-t-il les mains recouvertes de sang, c'est avec difficulté qu'il tentait de soigner la blessure. Une de ses élèves lui avait chauffé un kunaï à blanc qu'il appliquait sur l'immense plaie.

- Au Village Caché de la Pluie. Elle leva les yeux vers son élève Takuma qui, tremblant, s'occupait de la gorge broyée. Il était encore sous le choc. Il n'était pas prêt à porter un homme, presque un cadavre, à ce point détruit et il ne s'attendait pas à voir sensei fondre en larmes à la vue de cet individu. Ils échangèrent un court regard que Sayanelle ponctua avec un sourire d'encouragement: Tenez bon, les gars. Je sens son flux de chakra, on va le sauver, vous faites un travail génial, ayez confiance et continuez comme ça. Tu es parfaite Senshi, vous êtes entrain de sauver quelqu'un d'important.

Une fois cette certitude assimilée, les _genin_ ne souhaitant pas décevoir leur maître, puisèrent dans leurs ressources pour que le ninjutsu médical fasse effet en profondeur.

Des perles de transpiration ruisselaient sur le front découvert de Sayanelle, son chakra avait une teinte verte et, de sa main libre, elle effectuait des signes incantatoires. Elle sentait le sang qui vibrait à l'intérieur et qui relançait le cœur mourant, des palpitations de plus en plus fréquentes secouait le torse large et musclé de l'ermite. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'une veine ressortait légèrement sur son front, il fallait qu'elle le sauve.

- Takuma… si tu as de la peine, visualise ton énergie comme si c'était de l'eau et que celle-ci recouvre et pénètre la peau, d'accord ? corrigea-t-elle avec fermeté, il semblait perdre le contrôle de son flux d'énergie et il était nécessaire que la gorge soit soigné, sinon Jiraya ne pourrait respirer.

La large main de Jiraya s'ouvrit très lentement et doucement, il la tendit faiblement en avant et la posa sur la cuisse de son ancienne élève. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant puis, finalement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses iris noires se posèrent sur le visage humide de la _Jônin, _le cœur de celle-ci manqua un battement. Il revenait à lui…

- Magnifique les enfants, on continue comme ça ! Il est en train de reprendre conscience. Takuma, son cœur fonctionne à présent alors je vais te remplacer à la gorge, continue ainsi jusqu'à ce que je te dise de te retirer.

Sayanelle se décala légèrement et approcha ses mains pâles vers la gorge broyée, elle les étendit et les glissa doucement sous celles de son élève. D'un regard, elle lui permit de se retirer. Takuma recula assez rapidement et s'appuya sur l'arbre aux côtés des élèves d'Hayato, la fatigue marquait son visage. Une élève d'Hayato posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune _genin_ qui ferma les yeux, épuisé.

- T'as de la chance qu'on passait par là, tu serais mort sinon, t'es vraiment stupide ! C'est pas parce que t'es célèbre et un ninja d'exception que tu es capable de détruire un tel adversaire, elle continua de le sermonner par le regard.

Un sourire triste s'encra aux lèvres ensanglantées de Jiraya, il les ouvrit et d'une faible voix s'adressa à Sayanelle. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle n'avait plus entendu sa chaude voix et elle faillit fondre en larmes :

- Désolé…

Hayato sourit doucement alors qu'il finissait de bander le moignon déchiré et meurtri de Jiraya, car il savait que son sensei ne venait pas de s'excuser pour son manque de lucidité mais pour ce qu'il avait fait… il y a dix ans de cela.


	3. L'équipe 6

Rem : Ce chapitre, se déroule deux ans avant la naissance de Naruto.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>3. L'équipe 6<p>

Le sensei responsable d'annoncer la répartition des équipes de _genin_ venait de se figer devant son pupitre, il sentait bien que l'ambiance était électrique et tendue. Un grand sourire encourageant éclaira son visage buriné, cette volée allait bien s'en sortir, ils étaient prometteurs, pas de doute à ce sujet. _L'enseignement est une pièce de théâtre… regardez-moi leurs têtes ! Ah ! Inari ne semble pas être au mieux de sa forme, il est plus silencieux qu'à son habitude. _Il se racla la gorge, certains des chefs d'équipe se tenaient à sa droite, s'amusant presque d'observer leurs futurs élèves qui ne se doutaient pas sur qui ils allaient tomber - lui devait à présent leur donner un petit mot d'encouragement et les inviter à suivre leur nouveau sensei. Et, comme chaque année, une nouvelle volée les remplacera et il allait les voir grandir, devenir fort, devenir parent à leur tour, ou ne jamais les revoir. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur, mais leur sourit de plus belle.

- Les enfants, avant de vous envoyer avec vos sensei - je vous sens déjà impatient, j'ai quelques mots officiels à vous transmettre mais vous me connaissez je serai… rapide.

Quelques élèves rirent doucement, il était connu pour être un éternel radoteur.

- Yondaime aurait voulu se joindre à nous pour vous souhaiter bonne chance en personne, mais notre Hokage est en mission pour l'instant. Il m'a donc expressément demandé de vous transmettre ses vœux et qu'il est fier de vous, l'avenir de Konoha est prometteur, m'a-t-il affirmé. Et je partage son avis. Sachez que j'ai été très heureux d'être votre sensei et, bon je le dis chaque année et ce n'est jamais très concluant, mais n'hésitez pas à venir me saluer de temps à autre. ça fait toujours plaisir !

Il leur sourit avec une grande affection et reprit :

- À présent, vos nouveaux sensei vont prendre soin de vous et approfondiront vos talents et je sais que vous en avez. Le suspens est à son comble…, il annonça lentement les différents membres d'équipe et leur sensei. Un à un, les élèves, qu'il aimait, quittaient la salle sous la tutelle de leur maître. L'équipe qui avait le plus de chance de devenir importante, songea-t-il, était probablement l'équipe 6, c'était la dernière année que Jiraya-sama avait accepté de prendre la maîtrise d'un groupe, malgré ses trente-huit ans. Apparemment, il avait encore le goût de l'enseignement. Le Sennin n'était pas parmi les autres sensei.

Les derniers _genin_ quittèrent la salle, après lui avoir fait leur adieu. Inari fut le dernier à partir et avec un sourire inquiet salua l'enseignant.

- Tu es entre de très bonnes mains, ne t'inquiète pas, voulut-il le rassurer.

Inari acquiesça et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Dans le couloir qui menait à l'extérieur, attendait le massif et musclé _sennin,_ qui était, étonnement, leur sensei. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage bienveillant, il n'avait pas troqué sa tenue d'ermite pour la veste des _jounin_ et aucune arme n'était visible. Inari finit par le rejoindre ainsi que les autres membres de son équipe, Mizake Sayanelle et Takashi Hayato. C'étaient deux personnes sympathiques, il ne les avait jamais entendu dire du mal de quelqu'un et au contraire aidaient fréquemment les personnes en difficulté. Ce qui était un point positif aux yeux d'Inari. Par contre, il avait, à de nombreuses reprises, pu observer le caractère lunatique de la fille et le léger manque de sérieux d'Hayato.

Alors qu'il s'arrêta en face de son sensei, celui-ci fit un geste de salut avec sa main et leur adressa pour la première fois la parole. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié les premiers mots de son sensei et il se réjouissait de découvrir les siens, pour qu'il puisse les graver dans ses souvenirs :

- Alors c'est vous mes élèves ? Je vois, je vois ! J'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner, venez on va manger un petit truc avant que nous commencions les choses sérieuses et que je vous fasse pleurer.

Jiraya eut un sourire rassurant qui se développa rapidement en rire. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Le bruit de ses Geta résonnèrent contre le parquet et Inari allait rapidement apprendre que ce sera un des bruits qu'il le rassurerait le plus.

Ensemble ils traversèrent la moitié du village pour se rendre au petit magasin non loin du parc. Chaque ninja qu'ils croisaient saluait, admiratif et respectueusement leur sensei, Sayanelle ralentit au niveau d'Inari et Hayato qui traînaient un peu :

- J'ai l'impression qu'une bonne moitié des femmes qu'on voit foudroie du regard Jiraya-sensei, je rêve pas, hein ? Vous croyez qu'il est genre sexiste ou … ? demanda la petite Mizake en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ermite qui se retourna vers eux à l'instant même où elle le fixa et les traita de limaces. Ils accélèrent l'allure et rejoignirent leur sensei pour marcher au même niveau.

- Dites sensei, vous étiez bien le maître de Yondaime ? C'est bien vous, non ? voulut savoir Hayato, curieux. Il fallait avouer qu'avoir le même maître que leur Hokage était un immense privilège. Surtout s'ils étaient les membres de son dernier groupe en tant que chef d'équipe de _genin_, un honneur que peu de personne allaient partager avec eux.

- Oui, petit. C'est bien moi, mais ne t'imagines pas que je suis une machine à créer des légendes, hein ! Je ferai mon mieux avec vous trois et après je prendrai ma retraite.

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous occuper une dernière fois de _genin_ ?

- Hé bien, votre sensei a parlé en bien de vous à Minato et celui-ci a pensé que je pourrai être adéquat pour vous. Il a aussi parlé de l'avenir du village qui reposait sur votre génération et celle à venir, enfin du blabla d'Hokage, si vous voulez mon avis. Ce gosse est incroyable.

Jiraya s'arrêta devant le restaurant, commanda quelque chose à l'emporter, le patron de l'établissement le servit rapidement et lui fit une petite réduction. C'est les bras chargés qu'il les conduisit au bord du canal qui passait dans Konoha, près d'un petit parc inoccupé, il poussa un soupir satisfait en s'installant sur un banc. Ses élèves s'installèrent en tailleur juste en face de lui pendant qu'il déballait son sachet de nourriture.

Le _sennin_ sortit trois brochettes de viandes qu'il tendit au trio, les boulettes étaient encore fumantes et dégageaient une odeur alléchante :

- Les meilleures de la ville ! annonça-t-il en commençant à avaler sa propre brochette. "J'aimerai, dit-il en finissant de mâcher, commencer à vous connaître un peu, enfin peut-être que vous vous ne connaissez pas plus que ça non plus, alors on va un peu papoter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Commençons par vos prénoms, hein ! Vas-y ma belle, révèle-nous le tien.

- Mizake Sayanelle, annonça celle-ci rougissant légèrement. Elle le trouvait intimidant avec sa voix grave.

D'un signe du menton, il invita les deux garçons à se présenter à leur tour. Une fois fait, il acquiesça en mangeant une nouvelle boulette.

- Mizake Sayanelle, Takashi Hayato et Namaru Inari, l'équipe 6 ! Vous vous connaissez bien ?

- On a fait l'académie dans la même classe, sensei. Avec Hayato on était principalement ensemble, donc… on va redécouvrir Inari, elle sourit à celui-ci, voulant se montrer encourageante.

Jiraya opina du chef. Ils avaient l'air d'être pas trop embêtant. C'est bien.

- Je vous donne quelques feuilles, un crayon évidemment, et je vous demanderai d'écrire ce en quoi vous êtes doués et là où vous avez des difficultés, soyez critiques avec vous-même autant que vous devez être bienveillants à votre égard. Compris ?


	4. Le réveil de Jiraya

Un merci tout particulier à pour avoir followé ma fic :), sache que je ne suis pas dès plus régulière en ce qui concerne mes publications ^^, mais vu que j'ai opté pour la technique des chapitres courts... on verra ce que ça donne :D !

Ah ! Et pour ceux qui aime écouter de la musique pendant qu'ils lisent, je vous conseille les différentes listes de "sad music naruto" sur youtube, c'est la musique que j'utilise en fond.

Bises.

* * *

><p>4. Le réveil de Jiraya<p>

Sayanelle apporta la tasse de thé chaude à ses lèvres et en but une petite gorgée. La baie vitrée donnait sur un petit jardin dans lequel se trouvait Senshi et Hayato assis sur un banc, ils papotaient. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvaient les autres, mais ils étaient probablement quelque part dans la maison. Le thé lui réchauffait le cœur, elle était encore toute étonnée d'avoir retrouvé Jiraya, après tout ce temps… elle pensait que c'était fini.

Dans la pièce d'à-côté, Joben, son troisième élève, était en train de bricoler un bras mécanique qui devait remplacer celui qu'on avait arraché à l'ermite. Il y mettait tout son cœur, car il savait que sa sensei tenait à cet homme, ça se voyait.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit dans un bruissement, Sayanelle tourna la tête pour voir le nouveau venu qui entrait dans le salon… c'était lui. Il portait une robe de chambre blanche et claudiquait légèrement. C'est tout doucement qu'il se mit en tailleur en face de la jeune femme.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle en lui servant du thé.

- Je ne sais pas trop… un peu perdu, je dirais. Il but quelques gorgées et fixa un instant son moignon.

_Il a vieilli et il a l'air… triste. _

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux, elle le haïssait encore pour ce qu'il leur avait fait, il y a dix ans. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même non plus, la douleur dans sa poitrine voulait tout dire. La même vieille peine qui l'habitait depuis tant d'années.

- Tu sais, le jour où tu es parti, sans rien dire, ni à moi ni aux garçons… j'ai failli mourir de chagrin, elle formula son reproche avec le plus de calme possible, mais il fut difficile d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Le même sourire triste de l'autre jour étira les traits fatigués de l'accusé. De son unique main, il se gratta légèrement la tête :

- Je craignais un peu ce moment, à vrai dire…Il se tut un instant et plongea son regard dans le sien. Sa voix était si réconfortante : depuis dix ans, il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne m'en suis pas voulu. Sache que je ne formule pas une excuse, je n'oserai pas ! J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, que c'était juste. Et que je me sacrifiais en partant, que je t'offrais ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour toi. Une nouvelle liberté.

Des larmes coulaient doucement sur le visage pâle de Sayanelle, ses yeux bleus étaient si tristes.

- Ta liberté, j'en voulais pas. Ma liberté était présente à l'époque, d'accord ? C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas perdre aussi rapidement, aussi brutalement.

Elle se tut et lui fit signe de se taire :

- On en reparlera plus tard, si tu veux bien. J'ai pas envie de m'énerver contre toi, mais plutôt de profiter de cet instant, ok ? Dix ans que je l'attendais.

Il opina du chef :

- En tout cas, tu as bien grandi, un peu vieilli peut-être ? Je… te remercie de m'avoir sauvé, je le dirai aussi à tes élèves. Et au jeune homme qui était avec vous.

- C'est Hayato, fit-elle remarquer en séchant ses joues du revers de ses mains.

Jiraya manqua avaler de travers, sa gorge lui fit mal et il toussa un instant :

- Vraiment ?

Elle pointa de la tête vers le jardin, dans lequel se trouvait ce dernier. Hayato se tenait droit et discutait paisiblement avec la jeune _genin_, son maintien dégageait quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose que Jiraya n'avait jamais pu observer.

- Ah ! Oui, c'est bien lui, je le reconnais à présent. C'est bien, c'est un joli garçon, dis-donc.

Sayanelle sourit :

- En effet.

- Est-ce qu'Inari est avec vous ? Il est là aussi ? demanda Jiraya avec enthousiasme.


End file.
